little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Happy Ending (Gogo version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Gogo was watching Hiro, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, Gogo thought she would never see Hiro again. Fergus and Br'er Rabbit were watching her as she watched him. Fergus gave out a sigh before talking with Br'er Rabbit. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Br'er Rabbit?" said Fergus. Br'er Rabbit nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Fergus, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Fergus asked. Br'er Rabbit nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Fergus didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the squirrel. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Br'er Rabbit asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Fergus. Br'er Rabbit looked at Fergus with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the King's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Gogo was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Gogo noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to skin, her tail again changing into a pair of human legs. She looked towards Fergus and Br'er Rabbit, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Hiro started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes. He then saw Gogo starting to come out of the water once again a human! Wearing an indigo glittering tank dress that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Gogo walked, that's right, walked, to Hiro. With true happiness in his heart, an ecstatic smile formed on Hiro's face. Upon seeing his true Love, Hiro ran to Gogo, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and land her on her bare feet. Then the two teenagers hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Gogo and Hiro looked at each other with love in their eyes and finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Hiro's kingdom, to the mer-people from the oceans, this was a big party. Hiro was now wearing his royal red ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, blue pants with golden lining, black boots, white opera gloves, and a golden crown with rubies and sapphires on his head. Gogo was now wearing a long, flowing, white wedding dress with long, draping sleeves and a light yellow neckline, cuffs, and sash around her waist (similar to Kayley's knighting dress), white leggings, a crown of matching daisies on her head, and matching cuffed boots, along with a transparent matching wedding veil. Baymax came in between them. "H-Hey!" he laughed, "Looks like the bride and groom got married after all!" They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Gogo and Hiro became husband and wife. Aunt Cass, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into her handkerchief. In the ocean, several mer-people and animals, including Fergus and his other daughters watched and smiled. Gogo's sisters waved as the people and animals on the ship greeted the mer-people and animals. Olaf lifted Donald, Jose, and Panchito so Gogo could kiss her dearest friends on each beak, and she ruffled Olaf's head. After Gogo did so, Jose said, "Goodbye, senhorina Gogo. Are Donald, Panchito, and I still your best friends?" Gogo chuckled. "Always, Jose." Olaf lowered Donald, Jose, and Panchito as they waved goodbye to her. Olaf winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Olaf!" called Donald. "Mucho appreciated, Olaf!" agreed Panchito. "You're welcome, pals." said Olaf. On the wedding cake, Br'er Rabbit hugged the two figurines of Hiro and Gogo and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Louie nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Br'er Rabbit screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Louie lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half. Louie chased after Br'er Rabbit, throwing the knife at him. Br'er Rabbit ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. Louie tried slicing the squirrel, but missed. Br'er Rabbit came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as Louie came running towards him yelling, Br'er Rabbit smiled as he cut the rope with his teeth, getting the beam to smash Louie in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Br'er Rabbit laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Olaf, Donald, Jose, and Panchito. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Gogo came up to the ship's side railing. Fergus then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Gogo's level to them. Then he hugged Gogo happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Daddy." said the teenage girl. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Fergus smiled at his daughter before turning to Hiro. He smiled and bowed before the prince, bidding him a farewell. Fergus nodded back to him, accepting Hiro as a son-in-law. He turned back to Gogo and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Gogo blew her father a kiss. Hiro walked up to Gogo as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world King Fergus swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-people and animals dove back into the water. Hiro then took Gogo's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Hiro and Gogo kissed once again. The End A Justin Irving Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs